


Нечто общее

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Category: Knives Out (2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Постканон «Ножей». Рэнсом в камере.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Нечто общее

Мрачный Рэнсом в стотысячный раз обвел взглядом помещение. Серые стены, расчерченное железными прутьями окно почти под потолком, подслеповатый светильник, продавленная кушетка и – тадам! – вишенкой на торте унитаз в углу. Альтернатива миллионному наследству получилась оригинальней некуда.

Все из-за проклятой везучей стервы. Да кто она такая, мать ее? Мелкая приблудная дрянь из нищей семейки нелегалов. Прилипла к перспективно усыхающему миллионеру и сорвала банк.

Жмот-дедуля отвалил ей все до копейки. Ни одного замызганного доллара не оставил никому. Родных детей и внуков обделил, лишил денег, издательства и крыши над головой – все ей. С какого перепугу, спрашивается? Чем взяла? Радовала его охрененными отсосами на склоне лет и высосала заодно остатки старческого мозга прямо через член? Допустим. А гребаный детектив, нанятый доказать ее вину, – какого дьявола он провернул все с точностью до наоборот? Эта сучка успела и ему устроить незабываемый праздник ниже пояса? Или пообещала часть наследства?

Тщательно выстроенная многоходовка рухнула в одночасье к ногам сопливой девчонки, которая даже врать не способна, – в голове не укладывается. Где ошибся? 

Ведь все шло, как надо. Не идеально – так на это никто и не рассчитывал. Тем не менее несколько раз сворачивало в нужную сторону. А в последний момент рассыпалось нахрен. Этой мелкой парагвайской твари даже чертов кинжал подыграл – бутафорским оказался. Проткнул бы ей глотку – по крайней мере, сейчас было бы не так обидно.

Теперь даже нормального адвоката не нанять. Какой псих пойдет защищать отщепенца, лишенного наследства?

Рэнсом сглотнул сухим горлом. Перспективы, мягко говоря, напрягали. Впору последнее, мать его, желание загадывать.

Тусклая лампочка в зарешеченном плафоне нервно замигала и погасла, швырнув напоследок пучок искр. Рэнсом еле успел увернуться.

Хотя нет, похоже, не успел. Явно шарахнуло, иначе откуда мог взяться посреди запертой тюремной камеры густой фиолетовый дым? Рэнсом закашлялся, согнувшись пополам, а когда выпрямился, потирая глаза, он был в камере уже не один.

В принципе, не самый худший расклад – сдохнуть без мучений. И напоследок получить неплохой глюк – лохматого парня в старомодном сюртуке с вытаращенными глазами. Очень даже ничего такой, если не считать странного прикида. Жаль, что он всего лишь глюк, с таким можно было бы и пошалить не по-детски.

Глюк ошалело озирался по сторонам и машинально отряхивал свою шляпу-цилиндр, явно пытаясь понять, что происходит.

– Черт, кажется, я ошибся, – бормотал он себе под нос. – Ну, Реджина, подлая стерва, таки заколдовала шляпу. Попадись мне только…

– Эй! – перебил Рэнсом, и парень обернулся, вытаращив свои огромные глазищи еще сильнее. – Ты кто? И что за хрень ты куришь? Я бы тоже попробовал.

– Э… что?

Растерянно хлопая длинными ресницами, глюк выглядел еще привлекательнее.

– Поделишься? Я бы приобщился, – подмигнул Рэнсом.

– Слушай, я не знаю, кто ты и где я, так что просто уйду. Забудь, что ты меня видел.

Он взял шляпу за край и явно собрался зачем-то бросить ее на пол, в центр камеры. Как будто бетонный пол можно пробить шляпой. Хотя что с глюка взять.

– Да погоди ты, только появился и уже сваливаешь?

– Я не туда попал, – проворчал незнакомец, опустив голову. – Я спешу. Прости…

– Да брось, парень, задержись. Хоть ненадолго. Тут тоска смертная – кстати, в прямом смысле.

– Постой-ка… это тюрьма, что ли?

– Следственная камера.

– Тогда мне точно пора.

– Знаешь, я с удовольствием сказал бы о себе то же самое.

Глюк вдруг ухмыльнулся:

– Ясно. Ты не прочь выбраться, но не можешь.

– А ты типа можешь?

– Легко.

Рэнсом смерил его взглядом с головы до пят. В конце концов, терять-то нечего.

– А меня с собой можешь взять? Я бы вкусил твоего дыма.

Тот вдруг опустил глаза и тихо сказал:

– Как-то двусмысленно прозвучало.

И зыркнул исподлобья так, что внутри полыхнуло. Рэнсом облизал губы – медленно, глядя в глаза.

Расстояние между ними сократилось за секунду и как-то само собой. Глюк оказался вполне осязаемым и приятным на ощупь.

– Я даже очень за _второй_ смысл. Если не возражаешь, – выдохнул Рэнсом в губы парню, притянув его вплотную за талию.

– Меня зовут Джефферсон, – шепнул тот, касаясь губами губ.

Они даже не целовались – вгрызались друг в друга, кружа по узкой камере. Налетали плечами на стены и вертикальные кованые прутья решетки, пока не рухнули вдвоем на кушетку, подбившую их под колени. Следующее, что запомнил Рэнсом, наяривая кулаком по плотно прижатым стволам их членов, – широко распахнутые глаза Джефферсона, невидящим взглядом уставившиеся в потолок, и раскрытый в немом вскрике рот.

Где-то на краю замутненного сознания Рэнсом мысленно поблагодарил фиолетовый дым и расколовшуюся лампочку, погрузившую их обоих в своевременный сумрак.

* * *

Очертания камеры медленно проступали из темноты. Дыхание уже выровнялось, слипшиеся пальцы остывали. Рэнсом потерся носом о небритую щеку Джефферсона – у этого парня даже щетина идеально колется.

– Можно вопрос? – поинтересовался Рэнсом.

– Для начала скажи, как тебя зовут. Мы как-то слишком близки для незнакомцев, не находишь?

– Сложно возражать, сжимая кулаком твой член вместе со своим. Я Рэнсом. И да, приятно с тобой… ну, скажем так, с тобой приятно все.

– Я совру, если скажу, что это не взаимно.

Рэнсом ухмыльнулся:

– Так я спрошу? Ты какую-то Реджину упоминал. Не самыми добрыми словами.

– Не хочу об этом.

– Я и не собирался лезть не в свое дело. Но мне кажется, у тебя на нее зуб.

Рэнсом разжал наконец пальцы и нащупал в кармане несколько салфеток. Какая ирония – прихватил их в бывшем семейном особняке перед самым уходом. Вот и пригодились.

– Всю жизнь мне исковеркала, – признался вдруг Джефферсон.

Рэнсом помедлил, наблюдая, как он приводит себя в порядок, низко опустив голову. Вроде бы даже румянец смущения проступил на его щеках – темнота мешала разглядеть. Хотя думать об этом было приятно.

– Знаешь, Джеф, я тут подумал… похоже, у нас с тобой есть еще кое-что общее, – выдал Рэнсом. – Не только эта кушетка.

Тот покосился, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

– Мы оба хотим отомстить стервам, – Рэнсом выразительно повел глазами.

– Погоди-ка. Хочешь сказать, ты здесь из-за какой-то женщины?

– Как и ты. Я прав?

Тот не ответил. Да и незачем.

– Они заслужили, Джеф, – Рэнсом поднялся с кушетки, подошел и обнял со спины. – Обе. Что скажешь?

– Скажу, что нам есть чем заняться вне этих стен, – в голосе Джефферсона слышалась горькая усмешка. Он наклонился, выскользнув из объятий на секунду – поднять шляпу, и вернулся в кольцо рук Рэнсома.

– Именно. И после мести – тоже.

Через секунду их обволокло густым фиолетовым дымом, а когда он рассеялся, камера была пуста.

Взвывшая через полчаса сирена поставила на уши всю охрану. Мифически исчезнувшего подследственного Хью Рэнсома Драйсдэйла так и не нашли.


End file.
